bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison and passion together they clash
'The Meeting Of The Two Unknowns' Ryu was at his house working on his sword techniques as he was working in the hot sun all day,"Ryu come on in and hydrate." Aki said to her son. "Where's dad?" Ryu said as he grabbed a cup of lemonade. "Went to the store to grab dinner." Aki said as she went into the kitchen to put away the lemonade. "Well I'm going out for a bit to visit my godfather, be home for dinner soon." Ryu said putting on a shirt and running out the front door and down the sidewalk. "So much energy." Aki said smiling. Ryu used the senkaimon and passed through into the Soul-Society as he passed through and made his way towards the Gotei 13. Niriko was out taking a stroll through the Gotei durin this sunny day when she noticed the gate opening atop a cliff. "Oh? Who could this be?" She began walking toward the light to get a better view. Ryu was meeting with a few members of his godfather's Squad members as he continue smiling and walking towards the Gotei 13. "Hm. He seems suspicious. I should KILL HIM. No....too hasty. Be nice to the stranger. No...let's just follow for now." Niriko stalked the boy as he made his way throughout the area. "You know, they say people who follow others without them knowing is Stalking." Ryu said smiling as he turned around to see the girl hiding. "EEP!" Niriko stood startled as she hid behind a statue. "Just relax Niriko. Maybe you aren't as obvious as you think." She peered out from behind the statue as she noticed the boy still watching her "Oh no oh no oh no!" "Hi there." Ryu said smiling as he stood right in front of her. "Trespasser! I should inform the authority! W-what are you doing here on these lands?" Niriko stood them obviously bluffing. "I'm here visiting my godfather Hayate Hideyoshi and here's my proof of identification." Ryu said smiling as he pulled out a combat pass he recieved from his godfather. "Oh...well then! Maybe if SOMEONE shouldn't have been sneaking around like some common hood in the streets. And maybe I wouldn't have gotten confused. Hmph!" Niriko blushed embarassed at the situation. "Hahahahaha-hahahaha, you're really something I'm Ryu Martinez what's your name?" Ryu said as he wiped the tears from his eyes from the laughter. Niriko stuck out her hand as she spoke. "I did not ask for YOUR name, but if you must know I am Niriko Kuchiki of the noble Kuchiki House. It is your honor to meet me." "Nice to meet you, so you must be living very well being part of one of the four great noble famlies." Ryu said smiling. "Of course. We are one of the most powerful families. I'm suprised you are not groveling at my feet as we speak." Niriko smirked as she waited expecting Ryu to do as she said. "Yeah.......... Sorry I don't do groveling especially to someone who expects people to do what they say." Ryu said looking at her with shock then started walking away with doubt that this girl was actually a nice person. "Um wait!" Niriko's tone became panicked "Are you just going to leave me here all alone?" "Um..... well....... I don't know, I'm suppose to be meeting my godfather right but you can come along i guess." Ryu said awkardly rubbing his head. "Hmph. Very well. Lead the way. And don't make any funny moves trying to take advantage of me. I'm aware of my surrounding and places to escape to." Niriko spoke in an attempt to sound wiser than she actually was. "Okkay.... Follow me." Ryu shunpo'd away from there. "Wait up!" Niriko shunpo'd after him "So what's this person we're going to meet like? Is he a fun person? Is he strong? Does he just bum around all day?" "He's complicated, and he's Captain of Squad 5 but other than that he's okay person." Ryu said smiling. "Oh the Captain of Squad 5? I've never met him. Then again I'm only a 5th seat in Squad 3. So chances of me seeing him were quite slim to begin with." NIriko scratched her head. "So do you think he will mind me tagging along?" "I'm sure he won't mind at all." Ryu said as they both arrived at the Squad 12 Barracks and Ryu saw his godfather sitting by himself with birds on his shoulders. "Well Hello there Ryu it's been quite some time hasn't it?" Hayate said as he smiled and looked at his godson,"who's your friend?". "Niriko Kuchiki of Squad 3. It is a pleasure to meet you. What are you doing around here?" Niriko asked curiously. "Just enjoying the quiet peace and serenity of this place." Hayate said smiling as small birds came towards him. "Wow, the birds must be really happy that your here." Ryu said smiling. "I've never seen something like this before." Niriko whispered as she tried the same thing herself. The birds swooped down toward her before taking off again flapping ferociously away from her. "Stupid birds..."